A Quarterback and A Pommie
by Muggle-Marauder
Summary: Before you read this, check out my profile. If you don't, I will get bombarded with questions that could have been answered there. It's for fun, kids, come on.


Author's Note: _A lot of the REAL story line is lost on these. As I said in my profile (which I hope you read), this is just for fun and has no real meaning or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, thanks._

"A Quarterback and a Pommie"

"Holy fu ..."

"What was that?"

"Hmm."

Ron waved a hand in front of his friend's face, "Hello? Come back, Harry, we love you. Come back."

"Oh, I'm here," Harry breathed, nodding toward the gym floor.

"Pommies?"

"Mmm-hmm," the bespectacled teen smirked.

"You can't even see their faces."

"Who cares?"

Ron chuckled and shrugged, a brunette on the far left catching his eye. He got the most awkward feeling that he was being scrutinized disdainfully and sought the source. On the upper level, across the room from him, he found it. Even though only her head was visible over a bent-forward Neville, that's all he needed to see to notice her eyebrow arched in displeasure.

He winked in an attempt to ease her apparent anger.

"Do you see that red-head in the middle, there?" Harry was asking.

"No."

"Oh, how can you miss that a..."

Ron tuned him out and gave Hermione an apologetic look and kissed the air. She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were twitching. Just then, Neville moved out of the way and he smiled.

She was wearing his jersey.

"Look – hey, what are you grinning at?" Harry wanted to know, following his focus. "Oh. Would you stop it? You look like a damned fool." Nevertheless, he extended a hand and waved at the girl in the upper bleachers.

Before she could reciprocate, however, Neville advertently blocked her from view and batted his eyes, waving his fingers. She laughed and pushed him away only to have him do it again and blow Harry a kiss.

"I should kill him for doing that in public."

"Luna would beat you up," Ron reminded him.

"Good point."

He returned his attention to the dancers.

"Oh! But look, look, before the song ends," Harry pointed.

Mind still on the jersey-clad girl in the stands, Ron told him, "She doesn't tickle my fancy."

Harry groaned, "But she could tickle mine any day."

"You really need a girlfriend."

"Look who's talking. You don't have one – you have a bedding partner."

"Then get one of those," he ordered, looking back to see Hermione checking her watch.

"I choose her," Harry decided as the song ended. "Now only to see her face so I can know who I'm looking for. However, I'll never forget that as... Say what?"

Ron's attention was back to Harry, who was looking somewhere between mortified and confused.

"What?" the red-head laughed. "Where'd she go? Has she had an encounter with the ugly stick? I wanna se..." He found her and slowly turned to his best friend, whose mouth was moving soundlessly in a failed effort to explain. Ron's eyes flashed and he faced forward, fists clenched.

"I-I-I ... I didn't know she was a pommie," Harry finally managed, after several moments of silence between them, his voice barely above a whisper as their coach made a speech about the upcoming Homecoming game.

Thinking for a moment, Ron realized, "I didn't know either."

"Needless to say, she's good at it," the dark-haired boy went on.

"If it's needless to say, then don't say it," Ron growled.

"Are you going to beat me up?" Harry queried after a few moments.

"For gawking at her ... her ... _backside_ like a dirty old man? The thought did cross my mind. She's just a little kid, Harry."

"Maybe if you'd get your head out of Hermione's ass, you'd realize she's not that little anymore. I mean, she's as old as you were when you started having sex, and all she's doing is looking good."

"Stop talking about her that way. And it's not my head in Hermione's ass."

"Isn't it?"

Ron thought for a second with a smug look on his face until the bell rang, signaling dismissal.

"Just ... don't ... Remember it's my sister, okay? I'll be at Hermione's this weekend if you need me. See you at the game," he shouted, running for the door.

"Don't remember it's your sister? Gotcha ..." Harry muttered to himself, following the crowd through a separate set of doors. He saw a few of the dance troupe making way for the girls' locker room and went to find Neville. On a hunch, he peeked into the open doors of the small theatre and wasn't surprised to see both Neville and Luna. He was surprised, however, to see them all but making out on the front row.

Turning on his heel, he started for the front doors, but hearing a familiar laugh, he peered around a corner and saw Ginny talking animatedly with one of her fellow dancers.

'Surely, it would be alright to offer to walk her home,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Gin," he greeted, walking behind the two girls. Her friend waved and went on ahead when she stopped to meet Harry.

"Hey, Harry. What are you still doing here?"

"I was looking for Neville, as he's usually my ride home, but he's busy."

"Luna?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure you can," she smiled, holding out her hand. He took it and they exited the building.

"Mom was baking this morning when we left," Ginny was saying as they turned a corner, "So, if you're lucky and my brothers don't get to them first, there may be some of those brownies you like so much with the toffee in them."

"Ron's at Hermione's."

The girl rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "That's every night this week!"

"You're telling me," he grumbled, following her to the back door.

The signs of Mama Weasley's baking day were everywhere when they entered; flour on the kitchen counters, milk glasses in the sink, and plates of cookies, brownies, pies and muffins littering the counters.

Inhaling deeply, Harry sighed, "Gosh, I love your mom."

Ginny laughed and read a note on the refrigerator.

_Fred and George have been by – we're out of milk.  
Gone to get some more if you can keep till then.  
-Love, Mom_

She turned to see Harry reaching for a brownie and stopped him.

"We're out of milk," she informed him quickly.

He made a face, "I can wait."

"Let me just go put my stuff upstairs."

"Don't leave me alone in here. I'll die."

"Well, come on, then," Ginny grinned, motioning for him to come with her.

As they made their way up the stairs, Harry made the mistake of glancing at her as he followed a few steps below and was reminded of her at the pep rally. He immediately stopped moving and tried, desperately to think of something else ... anything besides her ... Dead puppies.

"Are you alright?" she asked from the landing.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Just got dizzy for a second," he lied, ascending to meet her.

"Dizzy? Are you sure you're alright?" She stood right up against him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

Moving away from her, he insisted with a smile, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay. I'll just set my stuff down and we can hang out in Ron's room since he's not coming back for awhile."

'Whew,' he thought, feeling relieved. 'It's much easier to remember she's your best friend's sister when you're in his room.'

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay?" she queried again from the doorway to Ron's room. He hadn't moved from his spot at the top of the stairs and, when he looked to her, he really did feel dizzy for a moment. "Maybe you should lay down." She took his hands and pulled him into her brother's room and he stretched out on the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm.

'Maybe if I don't look at her ...'

He felt two small hands on his cheeks.

"You feel quite cold, actually, so I don't think you're feverish."

"Random dizzy spell. It's nothing, I'm sure," he said quickly, still refusing to look at her.

"Percy gets a bit disoriented right before he gets a migraine. Do you want me to get you some aspirin?"

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Maybe you just need some rest. I'll leave you to sleep."

Uncovering his eyes, he grabbed her arm.

"No, Ginny. I can sleep at my Aunt and Uncle's. We can talk. Did you shut the blinds?"

"I thought the light might bother you."

"Thanks," he smiled, sitting up against the wall and patting the bed beside him. "You don't have to wait on me over a headache. Have a seat."

She sat next to him and pointed at the far wall.

"Would you look at that? He's got her birthday outlined in a heart, the softie," she laughed and Harry had to agree. "It's so weird to think of him having sex ... right now."

"With Hermione, no less."

"That's really weird."

"Has Luna said anything to you about she and Neville?" Harry wondered, looking at her.

Ginny turned an excited grin on him and shrieked, "No! What has he been telling you?"

He laughed, "Oh, no. I was just seeing if I was the only one out of the loop."

"No, I haven't heard anything either, but, sorry to say, Harry, but it's more than likely just you and I left holding the v-card."

"Who said I was?"

She cast him an incredulous look and scoffed, "Come on, Potter. You know as well as I do that you don't go around sleeping with just anybody. I know you didn't sleep with Hermione and you've hardly had a date since, let alone a serious girlfriend."

"Not for lack of trying."

"Oh, whatever. You're probably beating them off with a stick, star quarterback and all."

"Once it got out about my godfather, they've avoided me like the plague."

"Well, that's silly. I would still date you. You're not in prison."

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You would date me, Ginny Weasley?"

"In theory."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, see?"

"Oh, Harry, that's not what I meant," she shook her head, swatting his arm.

"Ron and I didn't know you were a pommie," he said, changing the subject, tired of rejection. "You're really good at it."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could move like that," he went on, immediately wishing he'd not.

"Well, well, it looks like somebody was watching rather closely," she smirked.

"Only you; to see how you were doing," he tried.

"From where you were sitting, I don't think you could have seen too much of anything interesting."

Harry realized, then, that she was flirting with him.

"I saw plenty," he smiled, giving her a quick once over and playing along for the sake of having a pretty girl to flirt with.

"Fifteen female derrieres? Typical Harry Potter," she sighed, exaggerating her exasperation.

"I already told you; I was only watching you," he reminded her, patting her leg and letting his hand linger just above her knee.

"Ron would kill you," she informed him quietly when he kissed her temple.

"Only if he catches us."

"We _are_ in his room."

"And he's at Hermione's for the weekend."

"The weekend?" she inquired, leaning back and raising her eyebrows invitingly as his fingertips caressed her thigh.

"The weekend," he repeated, kissing her cheek.

"The horny bastard," she exhaled, turning to return his kisses.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, suddenly, lips moving to her neck.

"What?" Ginny wanted to know, tugging at his t-shirt.

"Me being your brother's best friend?" he explained, pulling his shirt over his head and helping her off with hers. She slid down the bed until she was resting on her back, Harry positioned over her.

"Not particularly. Does it bother you?"

He smiled, bending to kiss her belly while his hands worked her zipper down.

"Obviously not," he replied, removing her jeans and pressing his lips to her collar bone.

She gripped his hair with both fists and made him look at her.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I love you, I must."

"Don't just say that because you're going to take my virginity," she frowned.

"I'm not. You said it yourself; I just don't go sleeping around with anybody."

Ginny thought this over for a minute, releasing his hair and placing her hands on his sides.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

She was outwardly distracted and Harry sighed, sitting back on his haunches.

"I'll ask again ... Do you want to be on top?"

"N... What?"

He smiled.

"Got your attention, didn't I?"

She nodded and fingered the button on his jeans.

He took a deep breath, "I really want this, Ginny."

"Me, too."

"Then may I remind you that your mother was only getting milk?"

Eyes wide, she sat up and started helping him with his jeans.

* * *

"Oh, Harry! I didn't even know you were here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He splayed his arms out, one hand and an elbow braced on either door jamb, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was upstairs napping off a little headache," he yawned, glancing over his shoulder when she looked away. He waved Ginny on by, laden with Ron's bed linens, and the girl bolted for the laundry room.

"Not feeling well?"

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks."

There was a distant 'clang' as Ginny let the door to the washer fall shut and her mother cocked her head to the side.

"Was that the washing machine?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head, "I dunno."

Ginny put her hand on the small of his back when she returned.

"Feeling better, Harry?" she asked, pushing past him into the kitchen.

He smirked watching her greet her mom, "Oh, yeah."

"Are you doing laundry?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, is that alright?" her daughter responded, nibbling on a peanut butter cookie.

"Unexpected, that's all. Where were you when I came home?"

Harry had been eyeing the plate of toffee brownies, but looked up, eyebrows raised, waiting to see Ginny's response.

"Did you check my room?" the girl asked, furrowing her brow thoughtfully.

He smiled and made like he was scratching his nose to hide it.

"Yes, just a few moments ago."

"Then I must have been looking for aspirin for Harry."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Isn't that nice? Have a brownie, Harry. There, I've made your favorite."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he beamed, taking one as the woman fixed him a glass of milk. Ginny took the glass from her mother, who went back to her cooking, and started for Harry. Once her face was hidden from the older Weasley, she licked her lips and backed the boy out of the kitchen.

"We'll be out here, Mom," she called over her shoulder.

"Where's your brother?"

"Studying with Hermione."

Harry backed into the couch and promptly fell over the back.

"You'd think his grades would be better," they heard the woman mutter in the kitchen. Ginny giggled as Harry righted himself and looked rather content munching his brownie.

"Here's your milk."

He reached up and took it with a toothy grin, chocolate smeared over his teeth. Making a face, Ginny snorted and stretched out on the couch, head resting on his thigh.

"If you keep that up, I may never kiss you again," she informed him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and flashed his teeth, now clean.

"All better?"

"Very much so," she agreed, propping up on her elbows and kissing him quickly before nestling back down again.

"You don't think this will make your mother ask questions?"

"No, she'll just think that I'm fawning over you again and that you're leading me on."

"Oh!" he laughed, "I see how it is. I'm the bad guy."

"You _did_ take their little girl," she told him quietly.

"I think their little girl beguiled me."

She frowned, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Church. It's Biblical, beguiled is."

"The serpent in the garden?"

"Hey, wow, you _do_ listen," he teased.

She looked scandalized, "Of course I listen! I'm a good little church girl."

He choked on his milk and she moved quickly to avoid any spilling on her.

"What? I was ... until you came along."

"Me, too, until you started dancing."

The phone rang.

"You were a good little church girl? The wonders never cease!"

Setting his glass on the coffee table, he lunged at her, tickling her sides, "You know what I meant, Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny tried to push him away but her laughter was weakening.

"Sorry, kids, but I've got to run," her mother said, sorting through her purse as she came in from the kitchen. Harry quickly got off the girl and started drinking his milk nonchalantly as Ginny straightened her shirt and sat on the opposite end of the sofa. "Your grandmother just called and grandpa's trying to fly the lawn mower again."

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, but Ginny didn't hold back.

Looking up from her purse, Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Remember those backyards over there don't have fences and he's just about mowed every lawn on the street trying to get speed for lift off!"

Giving into the moment, Harry let out a giggle and the three shared in the amusement.

"I'd best be off. Your father's working late and I don't know when I'll be back. There's money in the jar if you want to order pizza. Oh, the game's tonight isn't it? If I'm not there, tell Ron that I'm sorry. See you," she said, finding her keys and leaving them.

Ginny got up and watched her mother pull out of the driveway. She locked the front door and Harry raised his eyebrows when she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he queried, putting an arm around her shoulders and setting his glass on the table.

"I just want a few moments of warning before someone comes in."

"I thought you were hurting?"

"I am. Give me a little time ... maybe after the game. But if any of my brothers come in and find me making out with somebody, they may just try to kill you before they see who it is."

He smiled and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Already looking out for me?"

"I don't want you maimed after one hour."

"Me neither."


End file.
